


Have You Seen My Dragon?

by bewaretheboojum



Series: Curryverse [9]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Fluff, M/M, Maybe Duke will, Someone needs to buy Kon a beer after this, he's a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewaretheboojum/pseuds/bewaretheboojum
Summary: Kon is dragon-sitting but Duck doesn't cooperate. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Curryverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Have You Seen My Dragon?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to txbookeater for the beta help. 
> 
> Hope you're ready for some fluff~~~

Kon had just made what was probably the biggest mistake of his life.

Heart pounding, ears buzzing and neck suddenly tight with tension, Kon looked around frantically.

The winter festival was in full swing and the streets of their small town were packed with vendors selling food and wares. Happy festivals goers were wearing their nicest warm robes, knitted scarves, and thickest shoes as they milled through the maze of vendors. Music rang out throughout the streets, muffled only by the sounds of laughter and happy chatter.

"Duck!" Kon called out, eyes darting around the town center where the majority of the festivities were located.

Red, yellow and green banners, buffeting kites and streamers, softly glowing lanterns, and cascading bunting all fluttered in the wind. There was no sign of a small, green dragon anywhere in the flurry of decorations or the crush of people.

Panic roiled in Kon's stomach. He had never really considered just how tiny Duck was before this moment. Finding him in all of this could be next to impossible. 

"Duck!" he called again, pitching his voice louder this time.

The winter festival was one of the busiest times of year at the Bluebird Inn. Harper had a packed house, was feeding dozens of people per day, and the baths were always full. There was dancing in the courtyard, crafts on the sidewalk, and displays throughout her Inn. It was one of the most profitable weeks in the year for her and Tim was pitching in with the rest of his siblings to help keep things running smoothly.

That morning, after Duck had managed to take a dust bath in the bread flour, knock over a pan of berries, trip one of the musicians and spit something into Damian's hair all in the span of fifteen minutes, Tim had asked Kon to watch Duck for the rest of the day. Kon had happily accepted. Tim gave Kon a grateful smile and handed him a jar of sweet potatoes to keep the dragon fed before he ushered them out of the inn with thanks.

Duck and Kon had spent most of the day walking around the festival together. Duck had ridden on Kon's shoulder, tucking himself beneath Kon's scarf and wrapping his long, whiplike tail around Kon's arm as they made their way through the crush of the crowds.

It had been a nice day. They had visited with Cassie and Bart, chatted with a few recruits, dodged Damian, and had a beer with Duke. 

At one point, Duck had kicked off into the air, and Kon had watched him idly chittering at one of the kites tied off on a building. The kite looked draconian, it was red and yellow with a long, fluttering, crepe paper tail and drooping streamer whiskers.

Kon had just turned around for a moment to buy Tim a packet of spiced nuts. When he turned back to call for Duck, the small dragon was gone.

Rushing through stalls, Kon looked around frantically for Duck, calling his name and even popping open the now empty jar of sweet potatoes, hoping to coax him out with the scent.

Rushing up to one of the vendors he had visited before, Kon frantically spoke to the man at the booth.

"Have you seen my dragon?"

"You mean the little guy who was riding on your shoulder?" the man asked.

Kon nodded and the man shook his head.

"I'm sorry no, I haven't seen him since you came around earlier."

"You did see him fly by, or anything?" Kon pressed, desperately.

The man shook his head regretfully.

"I haven't but if I see him again, I'll send word to you."

Kon thanked the man and rushed around, asking other vendors and people he passed by.

Tim was going to kill him.

While Kon felt pretty confident of his place in Tim's heart, he knew that Tim would toss him over for Duck in a heartbeat. As much as Tim scolded Duck and told him he was a pest, he loved that little dragon. 

"Duck!" Kon called again, panic growing as the day began to darken into dusk.

Kon was just starting to wonder what he was going to tell Tim when he suddenly heard the sound of a sharp, happy trill cut through the bustle of the voices and ring of music.

Heart leaping into his chest, Kon rushed off toward the sound of Duck's calls.

He found the little dragon, gliding in happy little circles around a vendor cart. He was trilling and dancing in the wind almost like one of the small kites. When he caught sight of Kon rushing over to him, he let out another excited cry and swooped down to land on Kon's shoulder.

He chittered happily at Kon, his little eyes narrowed into slits of pleasure.

"Where were you? You scared me half to death!" Kon scolded.

Duck gave him a reproachful look and that was when Kon noticed something that looked suspiciously like more sweet potatoes on the little dragon’s muzzle. Duck made an indignant sound before taking off and flying over to...

Tim...

Tim was standing talking to the vendor at the cart Duck had been flying above. He was wearing a rich dark red robe with bright yellow birds embroidered across it, designed to look almost as if they were in flight. A thick black scarf was wrapped around his neck and he was wearing heavy black boots against the cold. He looked tired but relaxed. 

He was grinning at the laughing vendor in the cart as he handed him a large quantity of money. Duck landed on Tim's shoulder, curling himself around Tim's neck and wrapping his tail around the shell of Tim's ear. Turning to Kon, Duck gave him an almost smug look as he settled in under Tim’s scarf.

"Hey," Kon said, breathlessly, coming up to Tim. Tim grinned at him and shook his head. 

"Ahhh, I see he managed to escape you," Tim teased and the vendor laughed. 

"Yeah, he just flew off, I have no idea why he would--"

Duck interrupted Kon with a very smug sort of trill and hid his head under Tim's blue scarf.

"He came to eat me out of house and home," the vendor said with a grin. "He got at a squash and two apples before I noticed him.”

Kon looked over to see the damage Duck had done to the man’s cart. There were half-eaten sweet potatoes, scattered among some apples with tiny little nibbles taken out of them. A cup of mead was toppled over and dark little dragon foot and tail prints trailed all over the cloth he had covering his countertop. Fortunately, the man was grinning at them both, clearly charmed by Duck’s happy little trills and Tim’s generous repayment for his goods.

Kon grimaced and gave the man an apologetic smile. 

“He ate so much for lunch! I couldn’t imagine he would be hungry again so soon! He had all his sweet potatoes and I even gave him some roasted apple!”

"He's a little glutton!" Tim said in faux reproachful tones, rubbing at Duck's chin affectionately.

Duck let out some small, happy sounds and nuzzled into Tim's hand.

"He had me in a panic," Kon said, glaring down at Duck. "I was looking for him all over. Of course, he managed to sneak himself a meal and manage to find you while I was about to have a heart attack."

Tim laughed and gave the vendor a wave before taking Kon's hand in his and walking slowly down the street, a happy smile on his face.

"Jason was a bad influence on him," Tim said with a smile. "He learned the sweet potato thievery at a young age. We may never be able to reform him."

Kon laughed and shook his head, giving Tim’s hand a little squeeze.

"Sure, I'm more than happy to blame Jason for this one."

Tim smiled up at him, his face tired but content.

"You didn't need to worry so much. He would have found his way home," Tim assured him. “He always does.”

Duck trilled a sleepy agreement as he dozed on Tim's shoulder, too drowsy from a full belly to keep up the flying antics.

Kon grinned down at Tim and Duck and felt a warm affection flow through him.

Tim stopped in the middle of the bustle of street traffic, letting people eddy around them. Reaching up, he wrapped an arm around Kon’s neck and pulled him in close for a quick, gentle kiss. Tim’s mouth was warm and soft despite the cold of the air. He tasted like spiced mead and smelled like Harper’s fresh-baked bread. Kon pulled him close reveling in the feel of having Tim in his arms. 

Duck trilled contentedly between them, wrapping his tail around Kon’s arm as Kon and Tim kissed. 

“Your dragon is a pest,” Kon teased, speaking softly against Tim’s lips.

“Oh I know,” Tim said with a smile. “But you love us both.”

“Yeah,” Kon admitted, nuzzling in close to Tim’s warmth. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Duck is the baddest dragon.


End file.
